


Passwords

by Magpie994



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie994/pseuds/Magpie994
Summary: Lily regrets a password choice as James discovers it for himself.





	Passwords

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This is my first ever Fanfiction and it was so exciting to finally be able to post it! Please let me know if there are things I can work on!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The common room was loud and crowded, but Lily’s attention was focused on one person. His jet-black hair wildly sticking up had once irritated her, but all she wanted to do now was investigate its texture with her fingers. He was different than she remembered; as much as she hated to admit it, he made her laugh. There was this new side of him she was discovering as they spent more time together as head students and as much as she had fought it in the beginning, they were friends. He was loyal to those he cared about and was kind to the younger students. Never in her life did Lily think James would be kind, but she now knew that she had just overlooked his good qualities to fit into the mold she created for his personality.

As she was in the process of deeply analyzing the strong, angled features of his face, he suddenly looked directly at her. Lily quickly looked away, feeling nauseous that he had caught her staring. She glanced back; he was still looking at her but not with the smirk she expected, instead with concern etched on his face.

The overcrowded room was making her claustrophobic, she quickly stood up, stating that she was going to head to bed, and with a hasty goodbye, stepped through the portrait.

She made her way into the head students’ common room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Just as she was reaching for the handle to her haven, she heard the steps quickly running up the stairs behind her.

“Lily!”

Her hand froze midair, then she spun around. James was dashing towards her.

Lily felt flustered, noticing how when he was worried, a crease formed between his eyebrows.

“Lily are you okay, you don’t look very well.”

 “I am alright, thanks for checking. It was just getting too busy in there so I thought I would go to bed.”

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely.”

“Alright, hope you feel better Evans.”

“Goodnight James.”

As soon as she said it her hands shot up to her mouth to take it back, but her door still gave an earth shattering ‘click’ and opened a jar.

James took a glance at the door, confused, then back at Lily who’s face was starting to match the colour of her hair.

“Wait.. why did your –“

“Good night Potter, I really must go to bed now!” Lily practically shouted as she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her.

“Lil!” James shouted through the door, “Lily let me in! What just happened?”

Lily remained quiet, praying he would leave her alone. “Please, please, please say he didn’t notice”, she thought to herself.

She waited for what felt like eternity and when she finally thought he was gone, let out a slow sigh. As she made her way towards her desk, another ‘click’ broke the silence.

“Shit.”

James face was in shock. Without stepping over the threshold, he closed the door, only to reopen it with that ever repeating clicking noise. He was about to close the door again, as Lily shouted “JAMES! STOP!”

Sheepishly James came in and leaned against the door closed behind him.

His face was scrunched together trying to process what was going on.

“Lily...”

“Please don’t.”

“Lily, why…”

“Please stop.” This was so embarrassing.

He was intently staring at her now. “Lily. Why is my name your password?”

Lily felt like crying. Why was she so stupid to make that her password! Why had she not changed it immediately!

He made a slow start towards her, “Lily?”

Lily backed away and bumped into her desk; her eyes were starting to brim with tears and she could feel the heat flushing up her face. “James please, just go.”

“I am not leaving till you tell me why my name is the password to get into your room.”

He was getting close enough now that she had to look up in order to see his eyes. “James, please just forget this ever happened.”

James stopped right in front of her, his eyes scanning her face. He slowly lifted his hand and gently tucked a flyaway piece of her hair behind her ear.

“Lily. I am never going to forget about this.”

As his head started to lower towards hers, Lily felt her heart get caught in her throat. He hesitated for a second, allowing their lips to hover millimetres apart, the space between them felt electric. Lily felt like she couldn’t move, but at the same time wanted to reach out and pull him closer.

His lips brushed up against hers, but only briefly. He pulled away ever so slightly with fear in his eyes as he tried to read her response.

Lily stood there speechless trying to sort out the emotions bubbling up inside of her, but one thing was clear: this is, without a doubt, what she wanted.

She reached out towards him and laced her fingers behind his neck, pulling him towards her. James reaction was quick and confident. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her up onto the desk behind her allowing them to be closer in height. Their kiss was desperate and passionate – never wanting to release for air. Lily finally got to know the feeling of her hands running through his messy, jet-black hair. His kisses started to make their way towards her neck, erotically tugging at her hair. She shivered as a slight moan escaped her lips.

“Lily. You’re driving me mad”, he whispered huskily in her ear, giving it a slight nibble. Her breathing became inconsistent and heavy.

She clawed at his shirt begging for it to come off so she could touch his skin. – anything to get closer.

She started to hastily unbutton his dress shirt, but his kisses on her neck were so distracting she just started pulling it up. He reluctantly pulled back as it lifted over his head, and Lily just stared.

Quidditch had made his body so toned. She tentatively lifted her hand and brushed her fingertips against his dark skin. He grabbed her hand, “That tickles!”, a gentle smile growing on his face. He pulled in close again and she wrapped her legs around his body.

Lifting her slowly, James started to carry her towards her bed. He gently lay her down on the bed, softly showering her face with kisses. Lily completely bypassed the buttons and pulled her shirt off. James stopped and pulled back. Just staring at her.

Lily suddenly felt very self conscious as his eyes trailed over every inch of her.

James cleared his throat, “Lil, you’re so beautiful.”

A smile grew on her face and she pulled him closer, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

As their kisses became deeper, she clawed at his back and bit his lower lip. James let out a deep growl, letting his hand graze over the side of her breast and down to her hip.

“James!” she rasped. She let her hand drop between them to unbutton her skirt, letting the back of her hand gently brush against his hardness.

She felt James tense, as she started to drift her hand up to the button of his trousers, bringing their kisses to a stop as she started to push them down his waist.

James pulled back, his face looking deeply conflicted. Finally, he sat up. “Lily, I would rather if we didn’t.”

Her heart stopped; she was suddenly self conscious again. He didn’t want her? “Isn’t this what you want?” It came out, barely a whisper.

His face expressed so many emotions as he was trying form his thoughts. “Lily. It is definitely what I want. I have wanted it for so long, but I also just want you.” He shifted awkwardly, then continued, “I’m pretty sure I have been in love with you since the day I met you. I just want to enjoy being with you. I’m just not ready to BE with you yet. Do you get what I am trying to say?”

Lily was speechless. All she could think of doing was reaching out and kissing him, and that is what she did. Not a sexy, erotic kiss; no she kissed him in such a tender, loving way. Finally, she pulled back and said, “That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

James nervously laughed and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

“James, would you like to stay the night?” James looked at her questionably and replied, “Didn’t we just talk about this?”

Lily laughed, “No! I mean just spend the night with me. Talk until we can’t keep our eyes open, then fall asleep holding one another.”

“There is nothing I want more.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Lily woke up with a start. She immediately thought it had all been a dream; there was no way that her and James had.. had they?”

She slowly turned over, and a feeling of relief washed over her.

There he was, sleeping next to her. She could watch him sleep forever. Her eyes skimmed over is sharp, long facial features. His nose, his cheekbones, his jaw… then she started to look at his eyes. She had never seen them without his glasses. He had long dark eyelashes. Subconsciously, her eyes reached out and caressed his face; James eyes sleepily fluttered open.

 As soon as he saw her, he was awake. It was as if she was the caffeine his body needed. James hand gently cupped her face, and he softly kissed her nose. “Good morning.”

Lily smiles and brushed her lips against his, “Good morning”.

“Were you watching me sleep?” His warm eyes smiling mischievously.

Lily blushed, “Yes, I was scared it was a dream, so I was trying to memorize your face – Ouch!”

James laughed as he pulled away the hand that pinched her, “Not a dream I guess!”

Lily laughed and pulled him into another kiss. This time it was deeper, and grew more passionate with every second. Their bare torsos pressed up against one another.

There was a loud knock at the door. Instantly Lily and James pulled apart.

“Lily! Have you seen Prongs! He went to grab snacks from the kitchen last night and never came back!”

“It’s Sirius.” whispered James.

“What do we do?” Lily felt panicked. Sirius was the worst person to find  James in her room when they are both half naked.

“GO away Sirius! I am trying to sleep!” shouted Lily, shrugging at James as she finished.

“Dammit Lily! Where is James?”

“NOOO!” James and Lily yelled in unison but, again, it was too late and the door swung open.

“Thank you for letting me in...” Sirius stopped abruptly and his jaw dropped.

What a scene it was for him to take in, he almost couldn’t process it. Lily and James in the same bed together. James shirtless. Lily in her undergarments, desperately trying to cover herself.

“What? How? I… Prongs?”

“Sirius. Out of respect of Lily, please turn around and close your mouth, you’re drooling,” James casually said.

It took a second to release his stare, but he forced himself to avert his eyes. James jumped out of the bed and threw Lily his dress shirt so she could cover herself.

Lily was now the same colour as her hair, “I really should have thought out my password better”, nervously chuckling.

“Wait? Your password is James?” Sirius looked at the door, then to Lily, and finally to James who was sauntering over to close the door in his boxers. “DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?” he shouted at James.

“I found out last night. Same way you did”, glancing at Lily to make sure she was holding up. Her colour seemed to be returning to normal.

Still flustered, Sirius started to spurt out questions, “What? Why? How? James? Lily? James and Lily? How long have...? When did this...? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!”, he punched James in the arm.

“OUCH!” James cried in surprise.

“Sirius stop!” Lily shouted, “It happened last night! You are the first person we have seen since this”, she pointed frantically between James and her, “happened!”

Sirius’ face started to relax, then a look of shock started to grow. “MERLINI’MSOSORRRY!”

James and Lily laughed as he realized he had interrupted their first night together. “I hope I didn’t ruin your night, I should go!”

Lily grabbed his arm and pulled Sirius into a hug. “It’s okay. Really. But please go now so I can change and make myself decent.”

Sirius started towards the door, stopped, and ran back to James. He practically jumped on him in excitement, “You finally did it!!” He then proceeded to run out of the room.

James pulled Lily into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. “You do realize the whole school is going to know about this before breakfast, right?”

Lily smiled, snuggling deeper in his chest, “I don’t care.”

 

 

 


End file.
